CH 4: First Night
CH 4 First Night I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for it.NOT NOW,NOT EVER! HP’s POV We walk into the kitchen. “We can’t leave them here alone tomorrow.” I sigh. “We’ll have to watch them in shifts.” I couldn’t agree more.” AC says “A double edged sword.” AntiWanda mutters. “ Dey can bring paradise or hell.” Ac turns to her. “Something on you mind love?” Ac calls to her. “How can a lil babeh have dat much power?” AntiWanda asks. “Didn’t ya feel da evil coming of dat Youngin?” “We all did kitten.”I reply. “But Cupid said he wasn’t evil.”Richard pints out.”Or good.” “HE also said he was tainted by his old owner’s madness.’ AntiRichard counters.”I never thought a being ambivalent to light and darkness could exist.” “Yeah, well we have one in the living room.” Tommy says.” And is we play our cards right, we’ll have more.” “Which brings me to these rules Elijah spoke of.” I remark.” He said the adites broke them. We’ll need to learn them if we don’t want to make the same mistake.” “But didn’t Eliza said dey were mean ta dem.’ AntiWanda says.” He says dey worked dem ,right hard.” “When they felt their mind slipping. Their hold on reality fading.” Happy replies.”They could have tightened the leash , to try to regain some power back.” “Maybe the felt more like the pet.” AntiRichard suggests. “And tried to reinsert dominance.” “It doesn’t matter.” I remark.” They lost a good thing for one reason.” “They broke the rules.” AC finishes for me.”And the cost was their sanity. And With it their nation.” “AAAGGH!” AntiWanda shout, jumping back. “AntiWanda.” AC gasp , rushing to her side.”What’s wrong.” We all were looking at her with just as much concern. “I’m okay, da dang cloud shifted.”AntiWanda says.”Some sunlight hit meh. Sorry to worry ya’ll” “What happened.” Timmy ask as the kids foop into the room. “We heard AW scream” Remington says as children rush to her. “:”Hey AW, you okay?” Timothy asks. “Mah Evilness. I just got a lil sun burn.” AntiWanda says ,blushing.”Ain’t nothin ta fret over.” “Oh okay.” The children sighs hugging her.” AS long as your okay.” “Daww, mah babeh were worried.” AntiWanda remarks “Okay Uncle AB, we checked on Mother.”Foop says. “ Let get back to gaming.” “Elijah a moment of your time.” I call, as AntiBinky starts to foop them away. “Okay.”Elijah says AntiBinky foop them away. “What up boss.” Elijah remarks. “First call me father.” I tell him.”Secondly What are this rules you spoke of on the train.” Um okay.” Elijah says. “Most rules are pretty flexible. But five rules should never be broken.” “And they are?” I ask “I got to go over dem NOW?”Elijah whines.” I’m on a rooolll.” “Unless you have a written manual, then yes.” Happy says. Elijah puffs us each up a book. “Their you are champ.” Elijah says.”Can I go play now.” “Game on my Friend.”Tommy says pinging him to the living room. “Let’s find those rules.” I suggest picking up the book. “Found it.” AntiWanda says. “That fast?”AntiCosmo gasps. “What page is it on?” Happy asks. “ Page one.” AntiWanda says. “Listen ta dis. It says right here in bold blood red letter. If you can’t abide by the these five simple FUCKING rules. Close this book. Hand it back to the spirit pet who gave it to you. Pat said child on the head and back away slowly. “For to break ANY of these rules can mean you death Or something far FAR worst. I wonder if dare books had the same warning.” “Most likely.” I reply.” But broke them anyway.” “The unbreakable rules.” Happy reads. “1:Never deprive a spirit pet of life nourishing mana fruit 2: Never deprive a spirit child of Magic replenishing Sprite candy. 3: Seek not to alter us. A angel kid can never kill and a antifairy child can’t cease giving off bad luck, no more then a fish can walk upon land nor a person can give up feeling joy. 4: use us as we are meant to be used. Do not use a livestock kid as a attack pet. Do not try to domesticate a feral child. We are the way we are for a reason. While a livestock kid will rush to aid you in times of danger. And A feral child will walk with you. Remember that is not their role. And they can’t endure it in the long term. Five: If you can not Master yourself, You’ll never master of us. So be true to yourself and us. And we shall remain faithfully by your side.” “Those are the five rules.” AntiTommy says.” Seems easy enough.” “Make that six.”I remark As a new one Begin to appear.” 6: These kid are but children. They innately know nothing of lies, deceit, nor hate. Such concepts are lost on them. Treat them with love.Embrace them with open arms. Let their abilities shine. And Not even the magic High council will stop you from fulfilling the life you TRULY desire Love always,Cupid.” “The life we TRULY Desire. “AC echo’s “But gaining their favor should be easy now.” AntiRichard says.” We have a user’s guild. “Indeed.” I chuckle flipping through the pages.”We should we start.” “At the beginning.” Cupid voice echoes in the room. “Shit.”Tommy spits out. The words on the book begin to fade.We feverishly try to wright down something ANYTHING. But every word we wright fades away as well.” “Damn it”AC growls throwing down his note pad.”Only the first page remain.” I ping Elijah into the room. “Dude, We had the boss on the ropes!” Elijah whines. “My brethren NEEED MEEEHHH!” “We need another book.” I tell Elijah. “SO!” Elijah huffs.” You ain’t never heard of a bookstore.” “He mean da one you gave us.” Happy says”Our went blank.” Elijah looks at mah book. What ya do spill bleach on it?” Elijah asks. “ Cause I don thank these puppies go in a washin machine.” “The word just left.”AntiRip says.”Can you bring them back?” “I can try.”Elijah says. No sooner does paw touch paper, Elijah faint. “Mah babeh.” AW gasps. “Elijah? Elijah Wake up.” I call to him. Elijah eyes open.His eyes were vacant. Elijah lunges at me. I move in the nick of time. “Elijah, what is wrong with you?” AC shouts. “Death.”Elijah hisses.” Death to all.” “These must be da Elijah, Jorgan saw.” AntiWanda remarks.”Da one dat took down 50 of his brutes.” “50?” I gasp “Shit.” Okay anyone have any Idea’s.” Tony asks. “Just one.” AC says. “He walk to Elijah. The child stares at him. “Stand down.”AC orders.”There is no one to kill today.” Elijah walks to his feet and lays down. “Elijah do good?”Elijah ask. AC picks up the child. “No pet, you shouldn’t have attacked our father.” AC says.” HE loves you.” “I’m sorry AC.” Elijah says, near tears “I’ll do better.” ‘Don’t be glum my wild poppet. You didn’t know.” AC says. “ Don’t worry about it. “ Candy?” Elijah asks. “Sorry,I have no sprite candy to give.”AC says.”But when I find some, you shall have it.” “Kay.” Elijah says closes his eyes. When they reopen Elijah looks around the room. “Did it work?” Elijah asks.”Are the words back.” “No , but thanks for trying.” I tell him. “You can go back to play.” I ping him to the living room. “Okay, what the hell?” Happy huffs. “I think His mind may be a bit fractured.”Ac replies. “No I mean, what the hell were your thinking?” “Happy huff.”Approaching him with only silk garment’s for protection.” “I’m his master.” Ac huffs Back“ I had to approach him with no fear, or I would have only confused him.” “You should have had him yield first.” “Happy snaps.’ That does it. AW go out and cut me a switch.” “But it’s sunny out momma.” AW points out. Happy antipings one up. “N. .now papa be reasonable.” AC says.” I had to do something. I need to be close enough for him to take in my scent.” “He’s right Happy.” I agree.”The kid was in a feral state. “ “Tsk fine.”Happy growls.”Five swats.” Are you guys actually cooking?” Timmy ask fooping into the room.” Or are you chatting away like old hens.” Timmy pauses to watch Ac get chased around the room. “Ummm. . .happy?” Timmy says “What?” Happy replies. “I got a strange feeling you shouldn’t be doing that.” Timmy remarks. His voice was filled with concern. ”Meh, they do it all the time.”I assure him. Timmy, suddenly jump. His breath hitches. Quickly he grab my cell wand from me. Reality must be sinking in. I reach for my cell wand. But Timmy only ping Pillows In AC’s path.Be fore I can question his actions. AC faint onto them. AC!” Timmy shouts rushing to his master. I look at my watch. that’ right . AC was over his time limit. Tears filled my eyes. “AntiRip.” I call to my son. “I’m on it.” AntiRip says antipoofing from the room. “Ac?” Timmy call to him.”Says something.” “He can’t talk.” AntiWanda says going to her mates side.”He’s in a world of hurt right now.” “Get. . Timothy out. . Of here.” AC mutters.” I don’t. . Don’t . . Want him. . .to see me.. Like .. . This.. P. . Please.” “No I don’t wanna go.”Timmy shouts, already in tears.” I wanna stay wit my master.” Timmy rest AC’s head on his lay. “If this is my world , then this is my reality.” Timmy says. “ I should be by your side no matter what.” “He’s right Cozzie.” AntiWanda agrees.” HE can’t leave yur side no more den I could.” Ac nods weakly.Happy come to my side and takes my hand.I squeeze his gently.This may be a long morning. End of HP’s POV Wanda’s POV I Listen as Cosmo tells us what went on in the train. He left things out. I could tell. Jorgan doesn’t notice. “You could have gotten us in trouble.”Jorgan snaps. “Timmy was in danger.” Cosmo point’s out “You could have lost him.” Jorgan shuts. “And I wouldn’t have if he died?”Cosmo point out. Jorgan glares at him. Cosmo attention is pulled away by a passing butterfly.Cosmo holds out a hand for it and it land on his finger. “Cosmo I know it’s asking allot of you.” Jorgan growls. “But next time think before you act.” “Meh, that’s why I married Wanda.” Cosmo says simply.”She’s better at it then I am.” “Then speak to her before you act.” Jorgan shouts. “That requires forethought.” Cosmo says.”Beside I don’t want to pester her 24/7. She needs her me time.” I didn’t realize Cosmo considered me so much.Cosmo looks at me. “You have had any me time today.” Cosmo adds.” Want me to draw you a bath when we get home?” “Daww, that would be lovely.” I reply.” Thank you sweety.” Cosmo send the butterfly on it’s way and turn his gaze to the night sky. “Are we done here?” Cosmo asks. “I’m hungry.” Jorgan slaps Cosmo to the ground.Cosmo sit up. I start to go to him, but Jorgan stops me. “He need to learn his place.” Jorgan says. Cosmo stands and looks at me. I push past Jorgan and go to Cosmo anyway. He looked so sad.I hug my Cosmo. Cosmo hugs me tightly. Hug him back Until Jorgan rips me from him.Cosmo is smacked to the ground again. “Hug him again. And he get’s hit again.” Jorgan growls. “Why are you doing this?” I ask. “Cosmo has done nothing wrong. All he did was save Timmy.” “He disobeyed me.Jorgan says. “That’s enough.” “Can we go home now?’ Cosmo asks.” I’m still hungry. Now I’m sore.” “”Your still smarting off?” Jorgan shouts.” “I never was.”Cosmo says.” I was just asking a question.” Jorgan sneers down at him.Why does he always look so coldly at Cosmo.Cosmo looks at me again. He smiles gently at me. But his eye seemed so sad. “Wanda, take this idiot home.” Jorgan say.” But let him starve.” My temper spikes , as I turn to Jorgan with a glare. “Jorgan, you may boss us around as god parents.” I growl.”But you have NO say on our lives . OR on how I treat MY husband.” I jump when Jorgan turns to me with a glare of his own. When he raise a hand to smack me I brace for impact. But nothing comes. When I open my eyes, Cosmo is holding Jorgan my the wrist. Jorgan looked as shocked as I was. “Do you really think I’d stand idly by and let you hit her.” Cosmo ask. His voice laced with a chilling darkness. “You can hit me all you want. . But never.” Cosmo tightens his grip. Jorgan actually winces in pain. “NEVER lay your filthy hands On my precious Wanda.”Cosmo growls I star shocked at Cosmo. Even more so when He throws Jorgan across the room. Cosmo walks to me and places a gentle hand on my cheek. “Did he scare you?’ Cosmo asks. “Did I?” “He did a little.”I admit. “But you could never scare me sweety.” I touch Cosmo’s cheek. He takes my hand and kisses it gently. “Can we go now?” Cosmo asks. “ Wanda needs her me time.” AS he speaks Cosmo’s eyes never leave mine. His seems so Strong some how. Yet still so gentle. “Yeah, get out of here.” Jorgan huffs. Cosmo pulls me into his arms and poofs us off. “I’ll be right back.” Cosmo says and leave to draw my bath. I sink down to the bed. Cosmo protected my. He’s looking out for me. I never knew.I begin to undress. He was a great man. People could never understand why I picked him very Juandissimo.But how can I not. Sure Juandissimo was sexy, grant it. But that’s all he is. He only care about looking hot. Cosmo was the cutest sweetest guy I ever met. He talks to me like a person. Like his equally. No Cosmo treats me like a goddess. In a world were women are supposed to be subservient to men, that was really something. “Wanda you bath is ready.’ Cosmo says. “Thank you sweety.” I reply I float past him and motion for him to follow.Cosmo sit by the tub as I get in. The water was perfect.Cosmo leans on the side and plays with the bath water. We’re not supposed to be naked around each other. But Cosmo have seen me naked many times. He’s even told me I’ve had a lovely body. But I’ve never really seen his. “Join my Cosmo.” I tell him. Cosmo looks up at me. “Are you sure?” He ask I nod.Cosmo stands and undresses.I love the sight of his bare chest. He lower his pant and underwear. He had a great ass. I drink in the sight of it. Cosmo turns around and I blush. “How the hell have he been fitting the monster in his pants.”I think to myself. Cosmo slips into the tub lays bay. I shift to lay on him. Cosmo wraps his strong arms around me. I had no idea there were so strong. “Comfy?” Cosmo asks as I settle on his lap. “Mmhmm.” I purr “What do you want for dinner?’ I ask “I dunno.” Cosmo says.”Everything you make is tasty.” “Cosmo?” I call to him. “Yeah?’ Cosmo replies. What really happened on the train?’ I ask Cosmo gives me the full details. I’m shocked he saved AntiCosmo’s life.Then again he’s that kind of man. “Cosmo you not really trying to push Jorgan to kill you?”I ask. “Not really.” Cosmo replies. “ I’m just to willing to blindly follow him. He hates that. But I don’t care.” “Not like me.” I sigh. “You stood up to him.” Cosmo points out.” I’m so very proud of you Wanda.” My heart does flips. My Cosmo was proud of me.Yay.After our bath. We check in on poof then head to the kitchen. Cosmo sit at the table while prepare our meal. “How’s your tummy feeling?’ I ask “Much better thank you.”Cosmo replies. “Cosmo, why do you get so sick when we take to other fairies about Antifairies?” I ask. “Do you hate them that much.” No that can’t be right.he saved AntiCosmo. Then again, he might not have wanted Timmy to have to see someone die. Not even his counter part.Cosmo doesn’t speak.I turn to him. His Head was laying on the table He was toying with the salt shaker, “Cosmo? Did you here me?” I ask. “Yeah?” Cosmo replies. “Why didn’t you answer me? I ask annoyed. “I’m still forming one.” Cosmo says.”One you can understand.” Cosmo eyes drift to me. “I know what can I possible say that you wouldn’t understand.” Cosmo says.” But I. .Just feel that you might not.” “Cosmo, you are as bright as any fairy.” I tell him.” You can have thought nobody understands.Tell me what’s on your mind.” “I. .don’t like speaking in such a way, about people.” Cosmo says.”So coldy, so harshly, so hatefully. “ I look at Cosmo shocked. He actually saw them as people. “I don’t like hear Poof speak in such a manner.” Cosmo mo. “I hate hearing YOU speak in such a manner.” “Cosmo, are they really people to you?” I ask “I can relate to them.’ Cosmo says. I float to him shocked. “How?” I ask.”You nothing like them. You kind , sweet, gentle.” “I’m seen as less then a person.” Cosmo says. “By many fairies. By my mother. I’m too stupid to be a real person.” Cosmo sits up and looks at me. I’m too shocked to speak. “What do you think Jorgan meant when he said I needed to learn my place?” Cosmo asks. “All my life He’s tried to tech me how worthless I am. All my life I’ve defied him. Just like AntiMe.” Words fail me. Have Cosmo really been treated so poorly. I know he was teased in school. But I never knew it was so harsh. No wonder he clings to me so tightly when he hugs me. “Why didn’t that bitch protect you more.” I scream. She . .she. .” “Calm down Wanda.” Cosmo says calmly.” You’ll wake poof.” “Mama wants me to remain at her side.” That’s why she tried to set me up with a robot, remember.” I remembered that.In the end Cosmo still choose. . Me. “She doesn’t know that I know.” Cosmo adds.”But her opinion of me is just as low as everyone else's. Maybe lower.” Cosmo wipes the tears from my eyes. “That’s why your so precious to me Wanda.” Cosmo says.” Your the first fairy I ever known who sees me as a person.Before Poof, you were the only fairy to see me in such a way.” I dive into Cosmo arms and cry. How could anyone be so cold to such a wonderful person.He was kind. Gentle.He was everything a fairy should inspire to me. Cosmo hugs me tightly. “The magic world is a vast and diverse place my love.”Cosmo says.” Not all races act like us, but they are kind and loving in their own unique way. Please open your eyes to that beauty.” I’m not sure I understand what Cosmo means by the. Then I remember. The truth. The way AntiWanda hugged Timmy. How our cruel words almost brought her to tears. How angry that made AntiCosmo. I even remembered how shy AntiRip seemed When he approached Remy. He even smiled at him and gave him a treat, just to make him fell better. “Cosmo?’ I call to him. “Yeah?’ Cosmo replies. “Teach me to see the world as you see it?” I ask.”Poof too. Please?” “Cosmo kisses my forehead. “As you wish beloved.” Cosmo replies. I smile and hug him tighter. “Cosmo, I’m so lucky to have you.” I think to myself.” You truly are a god among boys.” End Wanda’s POV AntiCosmo’s POV Wake up on the coach. A small hand in mine. Little finger’s Run through my hair.I open my eyes. My head is on timothy’s lap. He was so lovingly stroking my hair. Remington was holding my hand.Foop was fast asleep at my side. “How are you feeling?” Timothy asks. “Much better thank you.” I reply. I try to sit up, but timothy stops me. Dinner’s almost ready.” He says.”Please rest until then.” “But my head must be dreadfully heavy.” I remark. “ I don’t want to cause you any discomfort.” “Lay down silly.” Timothy says.”I’m fine.” I lay back down, feeling to weak to protest. Where is every one?” I ask “AntiWanda’s In the kitchen finishing dinner.HP is calming down Happy. “Remington says. Richard and AntiRichard is setting up a dining area in the living room.” "Eddie and AntiEddie is helping Ar with something in the lab.”Gary adds .” And so is AB.” “And Chester is sitting on the end of the coach freaking out for some reason.”NegaTimmy says “I’d help him, but he doesn’t seem to like me touching him.” “Why is papa upset?” I ask.”And Where is Elijah.” “Happy’s upset because he was chasing you when you fainted.” Timothy replies.” And Elijah is the little dollop of Fur Foop is sleeping on.” I look towards Foop. And Sure enough there he was. A little blob of black fur. “Chester why are you freaking out?’ I ask. I’m stuck here.” Chester replies.” In this dark world. Never to see the sun again.” It’s right there.” I point out , pointing to the window. “ You have time before bed. Worship it till you heart’s content.” “I can’t I’m tainted.” Chester pouts.” It’ll burn me.” “Oh for evils sake. You have to be a full fledged , blood born darkling for the sun to burn you.” I huff. “ Father is as tainted as you get, and he can touch it just fine.” “Maybe so.” Timothy says.” Be we can’t.” “Ether the ozone in your world is too thin, your sun is too harsh, or it’s because we’re tainted.” Remington says.”Ether way it hurts to touch the sunlight.” “What?” I gasp sitting up. “Are you sure?” Remington shows me the burn on his hand. He had a nasty sun burn. “Oh yeah.Very sure.” He replies.” That’s why Master AR is in his lab. The make some protective cream safe for us to us. And some burn gel for me.” “I. .I had no Idea this would happen.”I mutter. “I’m sorry.” I look to chester. “Let me guess he saw you get burned.” I remark. And started freaking out.” Pretty much.” AntiRichard replies. “He won’t lat anyone but Timmy near him.” “That is before TimTim spanked him for cursing at us.” Gary says. “And a second time for calling us freaks.” I pull Timothy onto my lap. “Embracing the spank-side?” I ask “Yeah, and I’ll be “embracing” his back side again if he cuts up again.”Timothy huffs. My timothy’s eyes lower to my hand resting on his lap.He gently strokes it. “Master Why are you in pain?” Timothy asks.”Why were you in so much pain.” “Something very bad happened to me, my sweet poppet.”I reply “The what and whys are not important.” The hell it isn’t.” Timothy snaps.” Tell me!” “He ain’t gonna tell ya.” AntiWanda says. “He won’t even tell meh. I thank it hurts to mush ta talk about right now.” “Correct my dim rose.” I agree.” It’s even more unbearable to look into the eyes of those I love and utter such ugly words.” “I think I understand.”Timothy sighs. “Don’t push yourself darling.” My heart skips a beat to hear Timothy call me such a thing. “I. . I. . Um. . mean.’ AC.” Timothy stammers blushing. I hug my lovely blushing Timothy. “I like darling better.”I purr kissing his cheek. “Daaww, quite it AC.” Timothy remarks blushing more. “Rich, AntiRichy, give meh a hand wit da vittles.” AntiWanda says. “Kay.”The two replies. “I should be jealous but I’m not.” Remington remarks.” But Oddly cool with this.” “With what?” I ask. “You hugging my Timothy.”Remington says. “Your Timothy?’ I remark. ” I didn’t know he was your man.”I remark. “Not many do.” Remington says sadly. “I can’t tell any one about it.” “It’s better this way.’ Timothy says. “I’d cause you nothing but trouble, with your friends, you godfather, with your parents.” “I don’t care.” Remington shouts. “ I want to be able to old your damn hand in public. I want to be able to kiss and say sweet nothing to you IN PUBLIC!” Tears fill Remington eyes. “Hell I just want to be able to be near you.” Remington says. “In public.” “Remy.”Timothy gasps” “You can’t.” Timothy says sadly.”Your Friends hate me. I’m not cool enough, rich enough to associate with them. You know that.” “And after the dirty tricks I pulled in the past.” Remington sighs .”Your friends HATE me.” Tsk, big dame deal.” Gary scoff.”Get new friends.” Timothy and Remington looks at him shocked. “Look if you can forgive Remy of all the wrong he done , then so should your friends. “ Gary adds. They should respect the fact you care about each other and accept him.” “Also the your friends hate Timmy sound really shallow.” NegaTimothy adds.” Do you really want to be around such jerks?” “Our god parent’s hate each other.” Timothy say. “Not You antifairy masters.’ Gary points out. “My parents.” Remy starts. “Will no longer be a issue.” NegaTimothy finishes for him. “Life here is look better and better isn’t it?’ I remark. “Yeah.” The two boys agree. “Here are you boy’s vittles.” AntiWanda says handing me and Timothy our meal. Richard and AntiRichard gives Gary and NegaTimmy theirs. AntiRip hands Remy his. Before Remy eats, He rubs healing cream n Remy’s burn. “Is the glove necessary?” Remy asks ask AntiRip slips it on. “It unless you want to know how UN-tasty the burn cream is.’ AntiRip chuckles. “Where’s Father?” AntiRip asks. “I thought he’d be out by now?” “I’ll get him.” AntiBinky Chirps. And dashes out before Anyone Can say a word. End AntiCosmo’s POV HAP’s POV I laid in sweet peas arms. He softly petted my wings. “Feeling better hon?” Sweet P asks “A little.”I sigh. “ I Feel bad about chasing him. Even though I know he had good reason for doing what he did.” You were have just playing with him.”Sweet P says “I should have know better.” I huff “Then to what?” Sweet P snaps. “Better to play with your child.” “He’s delicate.’ I pout. “Ac is not made of glass Happy.” Sweet P sighs.” Nor do I think he’d be happy being treated as such.” “I know.” I sigh.” I have to stop fretting over him so much.” “Your just being a good papa.” Sweet P says kissing my cheek. “Day’s over.” I sigh. “ 6 more to go.” Sweet P nods and sighs. “So far, so good.”He sighs “Daddy!Papa!” AntiBinky shouts running into the room “What?”I asks “What what’s wrong?”Sweet p shouts. AntiBinky lap on my lap and hugs me. “Noooothing.”He replies. “I came to tell you dinner is ready” Sweet p and I place a shacking hand over our hearts and let out a deep breath. “Ab, don’t do that.”Sweet P huffs AntiBinky just look at us with a cute puzzled look “What?” He asks“What I do?” “You scared the hell out of us.”I reply “When?” AntiBinky asks “Just now.”Sweet P says “How??” AB asks. “By coming in here screaming.”I tell him “But I like screaming.”AntiBinky says.”You know I like screaming.” “That’s not. . .Never mind.” Sweet P and I sigh “Oookay.” AntiBinky says”Let’s get going.” AntiBinky leaps off my lap and dashes out the room. “That kid is all energy in motion.” Sweet P laughs. “And little more then a rag doll when still.” I laugh too. We get to the living room. Everyone was sitting around talking. Chester was sitting on Timmy’s head. I scan the room. It all seem so natural. This was how life should always be.” “End HAP’s POV Timmy’s POV After dinner we have dessert. Remy looked so happy. “Do we alway eat together like this?” Remy asks “Sometimes.”AC replies. “Most the time we eat in the dining room. But we always have dinner together.” “Even is we have to leave to go back to work afterward.” Hp says.’We always eat together.” “It’s almost time to get you Youngins ta bed.” AntiWanda says. “Do you children ave routine you do before bed.” “No.” Remy says sadly.”But I’m sure Timothy does .” “I do actually.’ I say shyly.” Wanda always make me hot cocoa before bed.Unless it’s really hot ,then she make me iced tea” “Why am I not surprise.” Remy says with a sad smile. “How about we start our own routine?”AntiRip says “ I could read you a story and make you a warm glass of my special melon milk.” “I’d love that.” Remy says. “What about us? Gary asks “You mine!” AntiWanda squeal. She grabs Remy and NegaMe into a tight hug. “I’m no body’s Fido.”Gary growls. “Course not.” AntiWanda says.”You mah Gary.” AntiRip stands and leads a happy Remy out the room. Ab follows close behind.The rest of us kids are lead to our new bed room.I look around before sitting on me bed. Gary and NegaMe get in with me. Foop is put in the crib in the room. “I want to sleep with Timothy.”Foop huffs. “Your to young to sleep in a bed.’AC says “You’ll sleep in the crib with Elijah.” Foop looks at Elijah as he’s put in the crib as well. “Okay.” Foop agrees. I don’t want to sleep here.” Chester huffs. “It’s hot, and it’s creepy.” “Fine, fly home and die.”AC huffs.”Like I give a shit.” “I bet you don’t” Chester snaps.” I’m sure they’ll just give me a few turns in the purification chamber.” “By the end, you’ll be begging for death.”AC growls. “An Honorable death, would be better then living among freak.” Chest says. “So go ahead and kill me.” Ac up picks Chester and tosses him in a cage. “Your timothy’s pet not mine.” AC says. “ AS a his pet you can stay in a cage at night till your house broken.” Ac turn to us and float over. Into you jammies.”AC says Gary ,NegaMe and I get ready for be. I felt bed for chester.I notice Ac kept looking at him as well. Chester curled up in the cage and sobbed. Ac put Foop and Eliza into Pj’s. I can’t sleep wit pants on.”Eliza huffs. “By all means, take them off.”Foop says.”I won’t mind.” “I’m sure you wouldn’t.” AC remarks.. “Elijah, what do you usually sleep in.” “I sleep naked.”Elijah says. “In the hot month anyway.” “Very well, you may sleep in only your diaper.”AC says. “Woohoo.”Foop cheers. Once Elijah is undressed,AC turns and floats over to a still crying Chester. “Noooo.. . Mommy!Mommy1”Chester sobs. AC grabs him and hold him close. “There there now.”AC says.”That’s enough of that. Calm yourself child.” AC rocks Chester in his arms till chester calms down. AntiWanda comes in with the hot chocolate. “Is dark chocolate okay?” She asks “It’s all we got.” “TimTim hate dark chocolate.” Gary says. “You remember?’ I ask “Um. . I. .no.”Gary lies. “Try it Timothy.”AC says.” AntiWanda makes it quite delightful.” “AntiWanda Hands out the mugs. NegaTimmy gets a red and purple one. Gary gets a red and blue one. AntiWanda hand me a pink one with a blue handle. I look at it stunned. “What’s wrong Timmeh?”AntiWanda asks, handing chaster a purple and green mug. “This looks like my mug from home.” I reply.”Where’s you get it?” “I fooped one of our mugs that color.” AntiWanda says.”I thought you’d like it.” “I love it.” I tell her. I take a sip of cocoa.There was mint in it. It made the dark chocolate taste great. “Mm, Tis is soo good.”I remark. “Glade ya like I babeh.”AntiWanda says. As we enjoy the cocoa ,Ac foops up a book. I expect a gory tale. But instead I get little red riding hood. You’d think it’d be really bloody. With the wolf picking his teeth with her bones at the end. But it was nothing like that. Little red riding hood even saves the wolf form the Wood cutter and they becomes friends in the end. “And little red ridding hood leaps on the wolf back and they head off into the forest.Free from tending to the need of her bothersome grandmother. Little red riding hood was free to play.”AC read.”I’ll read the next chapter tomorrow night.” “That’s not the end?” Gray asks puzzled. “Oh no, they have many adventures.” AC says. “I’ll read them all to you.” AC stands and puts a sleeping Chester in the crib with Foop.AntiWanda collects the empty mugs and kisses us goodnight. “Why did you put chester in the crib?” NegaMe asks “You don’t think I’d really make the poor child sleep in a cage do you?” AC ask in return ‘No,I’d thought you’d put him in bed with us.”NegaMe says. “Don’t ya’ll know.”AntiWanda asks. “Chester is the same age as Elijah.”AC says”He’s also to young to sleep in a bed.” “Oh.”The three of us replies. AC kisses us goodnight too.Gary drifts to sleep first. NegaMe curls up in bed and cuddles close to me. “What are night’s here like?” NegaMe asks “I don’t know.” I reply.”This is my first night here too.” “Oh, I see.”NegaMe says.” I don’t know about you, but I’m scared.” “I’m scared too.”I admit. “I . .I like it here.but. . “But what?’ NegaTimmy asks “I’m scared to leave home. The life I knew.” I tell him.” What if he really hates me. What if when he win he sells me off. “Mr.AntiCosmo doesn’t seem like he’d do that?” NegaMe says. “He seems like he really cares about us. “ “I’m hoping he does.” I sigh.Cause I really want to me with him.” “NegaMe hugs me. “I want to be with you.” He purrs. “You’re soft and pretty.” “Ain’t he.”Gary sighs in his sleep.”MY lovely TimTim.” “Mmmm,Timmy Sandwich.”NegaMe purrs and drifts to sleep. In the still of the night.A million feeling was over me. Was this okay. Could I really live as someone’s pet?Even if I wasn’t badly treated I would still be owned. I think back to how proud AntiWanda seemed when she was adjusting her collar.Owning someone seemed to be a way of life here. AntiBinky was owned by AntiRip. I freeze when I here someone enter the room.I pretend to be asleep. The cover is pulled up on me. “My lovely poppet.”AC says. “ May you have lovely chaotic dreams. “Cozzie, comin ta bed.’AntiWanda whispers. “Yes, love, just taking one last look at our little dears “AC says.”I can scarcely believe we get to have them.” “Dey are pretty ain’t they?” AntiWanda says. I feel her kiss my forehead. “Cozzie, is it okay?” AntiWanda asks. “Making dem our pet’s in all.” “I see how humans treat their pet’s.”AC says.”Their like furry children. That’s how their life will be like.” “Your going to put us in stupid outfits, take pictures and post it on you-tube?” I ask with a sleepy smile. “”Maybe.”Ac replies.”Why are you awake?” “Reality is hitting.’I reply.” I can’t sleep.” “Close you eyes.”AC says. I close my eyes. “Takes a deep breath and exhale slowly three time.” AC says. I do as I’m told ,but the third exhale I yawn. “Listen to the steady ticking of the clock in the hall.”AC says.”With every tick you bed seem more and more comfy.With every tock your consciousness slips further away.” I listen to the clock. “Tick tock tick tock.Tick. Tock.”AC says “The land of dream beckons. I feel myself drift further and further. “Nigh Mommy,Night daddy.” I mumble “Night babeh.”Mommy says “Night my child.”Daddy says Those are the last words I here before drifting completely to sleep.” “End Timmy’s POV